Logan's Most Wonderful Day at the Beach
by Nox3
Summary: The title explains the story! My little sister thought of it. R/R PLEASE!!!!!! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Logan's Most Wonderful Day at the Beach  
  
Slowly Logan climbed out of the X- Van, groaning. Professor Xavier had thought it would be a wonderful idea to take Scott, Jean, Rouge, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan to the beach. 'Wonderful day my foot.' He thought to himself as the others jumped out of the van. Kurt and Evan were carrying a tub full of beach toys. Logan sulked after them then plopped down on the sand. "I going to get some shut- eye, so don't do the following: die, drowned, get eaten by sharks, or you're not even listening to me." Logan sighed before leaning back and going to sleep.  
Jean and Kitty were lying out on towels trying to get a tan while Rouge read and the guys were goofing around in the water. "How long do you think till they get eaten?" Asked Jean rubbing sun tan lotion onto her shoulders. "Oh, I don't know maybe five minuets." Replied Kitty staring out at the guys and rolled her eyes as Evan dunked Kurt. Suddenly they heard a BAMF noise and the smell of smoke and brimstone. "Are you going to sit there all day? Come on! The waters great!" Kurt questioned his thousand-watt grin in place. "No thanks. The whole point of tanning is staying out in the sun." Jean said eyeing him wearily. "Aw you're no fun! Let's just make you fun!" Kurt placed a hand on each of their shoulders and teleported, reappearing about ten feet over the water. The three of them fell into the water with a giant splash. "KURT!" Screamed Jean and Kitty in unison. Evan, Scott, and Kurt were laughing hysterically. "Oh you think it's funny do you?" Jean yelled at Scott. "Calm down Jean! The look on your face was so funny!" Scott said trying not to laugh. "Wait till I get my hands on you!" Kitty screeched at Kurt swimming forward. Kurt was laughing to hard to swim away. As Kitty's hands encircled his neck, Kurt only laughed harder. She pushed forward with all her weight forcing Kurt's laughing head under water. "Kitty! Don't kill him!" Evan warned pulling her off him. "Easy for you to say!" Kitty hissed, glaring at Kurt as he surfaced for air. Kitty was about to say something else but a loud snore sounded from the beach. Evan and Kurt turned to see Logan sleeping peacefully on the sand. Almost identical evil grins appeared on their faces. "Anyone want to make a sand castle?" Evan asked looking around. The others nodded in agreement. Evan turned to look at Rouge who had not seemed to hear him. "What about you?" "Huh?" She asked looking over the top of her book. "You wanna make a sand castle out of Logan?" Rouge glanced at Logan then back at Evan. "I don't favor an early death." Evan shrugged before turning back to the others.  
They hurried out of the water and over to the tub of shovels, buckets, and other digging supplies. ************************************ One Hour Later ************************************  
Logan was dreaming about a training simulation where he had to defeat a giant, evil, green, space chicken. He stirred in his sleep and could hear people saying something. "Aw! He moved!" "Now I have to put this castle corner up all over again!"  
Hearing louder noises Logan stirred again and opened his eyes. Blinking wildly then almost yelping surprise. His whole entire body had been covered in sand. "Ok. Don't move Logan! Let me get my camera." Kitty said happily before running of towards the X-Van. Kurt, Evan, and Scott were laughing and soon Logan saw why. He was a mermaid! There was a flashing light and Logan turned to see Kitty lowering her camera away from her face.  
In one swift movement Logan jumped to his feet and raged at them furiously, only making them laugh harder. **********************************Three Days Later**************************************  
Logan walked down the front stairs to breakfast grumbling about something. He passed the clipboard where announcements were posted. He saw several photos posted up but ignored them. Then suddenly he did a double take and turned to look at the photos. One of them was of him lying in the sand as a mermaid and written across the top was, "Maid or Man?". The other photo was of him in the sand and all the others around him laughing. Letting out a yell of rage he ran to find the X-Men and plot his revenge. The End? 


	2. Logan's Revenge

Logan's Revenge  
  
Logan ripped the photos of the clipboard and stormed down to the kitchen. As he slammed open the door he found the rest of the X-Men enjoying breakfast. Upon seeing him several of them began to laugh. Professor Xavier sat at the head of the table smirking. "No hard feelings right Logan?" Asked Scott. Before he could answer Logan got an idea and awful idea. The perfect revenge had just hit his mind. "No of coarse not. Everything is perfectly fine." Logan replied his voice in an eerie calm tone. "I thought so. Come on its pancakes today." Scott and Logan sat down at the table. Soon Scott was engaged in a conversation with Kurt about the importance of pickles on a BLT sandwich. "But why do they call it a Bacon Lettuce and Tomato? Why not BLTP?" questioned Scott looking across the table at Kurt. "Listen have you ever made a BLT without pickles?" Kurt questioned back raising an eyebrow. "No but," "See! What do you think Logan?" Silence. "Logan?"  
Logan was not listening at all. He was off in his little world plotting a most evil and wonderful revenge. Kurt looked at Scott shrugged and they continued on with their conversation. Logan was going to need an accomplice. Someone who would help him carry out his plan. Looking around the table he sighed most of the X-Men had been involved in the attack of the mermaid sand. Then his view rested on Rouge. Perfect.  
After breakfast he found Rouge sitting in the library reading some Gothic book. "Hello Rouge." Logan said sitting down on the end of the couch she was sitting on. "Oh hey Logan." Rouge replied looking up from her book. "Could I ask a favor from you?" "Sure." She said closing her book and looking up at him. Then Logan told Rouge his plot for revenge. Once finished she looked as though she was thinking it over and deciding to help or not. To his surprise Rouge smirked and asked, "When do we start?" "Good girl. We have to get this set up over the weekend so they suffer at school."  
Over the weekend Rouge and Logan set up the revenge. First taking care of Kurt, then Evan, Scott, Jean, and finally Kitty.  
On Monday morning Kurt woke up and went to take a shower. Turning on the water he jumped in and grabbed some soap. Strangely when he looked at his hands they seemed to be pink. He grabbed a towel and teleported out. To Kurt's horror when he looked in the mirror he saw not blue fur but hot pink! An earsplitting shriek echoed through the mansion.  
Staring after a screaming Kurt, Evan shook his head and went to take his own shower. Making sure he had his own shampoo he started to wash his spiked and dyed yellow hair. Once his hair was completely lathered up Evan leaned back to let the water wash out the soap. After drying off he looked in the steam covered mirror but there seemed to be no yellow. Evan wiped off the mirror and gasped, he was completely bald!  
Deciding not to take a shower Scott changed clothes and found his red sunglasses. Seeing nothing strange he went down to breakfast. Thinking what he couldn't see couldn't hurt him was a very, very, bad idea.  
Kitty had heard about Evan and Kurt's tragedy so she was on her toes about anything too abnormal. She sat down at the vanity in the room she shared with Rouge and started on her make up. First she put on some blush, then lipstick, eye shadow, and mascara. All seemed to be going normally then her make-up seemed to be changing colors. Her blush turned blue, then her lipstick, lime green, the eye shadow neon orange, and her mascara purple. Kitty jumped up and ran downstairs screaming even louder than Evan and Kurt combined.  
Downstairs at breakfast it was a living nightmare. Kurt had tried everything to change his fur back to blue. He even had his holo-watch on but unfortunately the hair on his head remained pink. There was nothing to be done for Evan's shining head. Kitty couldn't even smudge her make up.  
When Scott opened the door to the kitchen everybody froze. "What?" He asked looking around at them. "Um Scott here." Jean held up a compact mirror and then he saw what everybody was laughing about. You know those little goggle glasses where the eyeballs pop out of the glasses and are attached by a slinky? Yeah. Poor Scott couldn't do anything. He had only one pair.  
The day went mostly horribly, awful. Those poor innocent X-Men, what did they do to deserve this? At lunch they all sat sulking at one table. Perfect prim-rose Jean was completely fine nothing had happened to her........ Yet. "Aw, cheer up guys I'm sure everything will be back to normal soon." Jean sat down with her friends then suddenly a bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurb farting noise came from her chair. Everyone in the lunchroom went quiet then a chorus of laughs echoed through the hall. "Nice one Jean!" Scott laughed before falling over laughing. "Augh!" She yelped standing up and seeing a whoopee cushion in her chair. *********After all the makeup, pink dye, and goggle glasses baldness stuff was dealt with. ************  
After Kurt was back to normal, Evan was back to normal, Kitty bought new makeup, Scott restored his glasses to normal, and Jean's rep. was restored they were gathered in the den for an immediate meeting. Once all were in the same room Rouge and Logan greeted them. "I hope this all this unluckiness has taught you a lesson." Logan said. "What?" They all asked in unison. "You don't mess with Wolverine."  
THE END 


	3. I'm taking a poll Who wants it o continu...

I'd like to thank all the people who review Logan's Most Wonderful Day at the Beach. I know some of you have asked for the others to prank back and to make it like a series. So I am taking a poll on who wants it to continue and who wants it to end here. Send a review and tell me what you think. Any ideas, my ear's are wide open. Thanks for reviewing,  
Nox 


	4. The XMen Strike Back

The X-Men Strike Back!  
After hearing that Logan and Rouge caused all their humiliation the X- Men were enraged. "You mean that my reputation is now ruined because of you two?!" Yelled Jean glaring at Logan then Rouge and back to Logan. "Guilty as charged." Commented Rouge trying to hold down a laugh. "To think my own sister would do such a thing. Shame, shame Rouge." Scolded Kurt shaking his head sadly. "Hey don't forget about Logan! He deserves shame to!" Stated Evan getting to his feet. Kurt turned to Logan put on a serious face and said, "To think my own teacher would do such a thing. Shame, shame Logan." Again Kurt shook his head sadly before returning to the couch and sitting down next to Kitty who immediately got up and went to sit next to Jean.  
Two very loud yelling arguments and four more of Kurt's scoldings later all the X-Men other than Logan and Rouge got up and left the room in a huff. "We have to get them back but how?" Evan asked scratching his chin. "Something with color." Kitty said absentmindedly. "Something with crazy glue." Kurt suggested. "Something that will ruin their reps too." Jean growled then shivering as if remembering a very bad memory. "We can devise our plot for revenge in my layer! To the Bat Cave!" Yelled Scott suddenly running off in some direction leaving the others staring after him a little shocked and surprised. "Jean, he REALLY has to stop watching Batman." Commented Kitty.  
After fifteen minuets of Scott they found him in his room with a sign taped to the door that said, 'The Bat Cave'. Inside he was sitting in front of a giant computer he'd deemed 'The Plot Device'. "Er... Scott what are you doing?" Asked Evan. "Searching for a plot. Ah... found one." Scott answered as the others crowded around him to read the plot. They all smirked evilly upon reading it. ******************************The day of revenge*********************************  
Rouge and Logan walked down the hall to the training room ready for a full battle training simulation that had been assigned by the Professor. As the doors to the training room slide open and they walked through Logan and Rouge were covered in a thick, gooey, white liquid. "Revenge!" Several voices shouted. Rouge and Logan looked up just in time to see Jean, Evan, Kurt, and Kitty throw rainbow multicolored feathers on them. "AUGH!" Screamed Rouge as she tried to rip all the feathers off. "Kitty, how could you do this to me?!" "Uh, do you think I liked having color changing make up plastered to my face?" Kitty asked through her laughs. "The good thing is that the glue won't come off it has to wear off. HA!" Shouted Kurt. "NO!" Wailed Logan. "So I have to look like a chicken till this crud goes away?!" "Basically. You know-" Started Jean. She was cut off when the lights flickered and went out. Suddenly music began playing. "Is that the Batman theme song?" Kurt asked. Then out of no where Scott appears wearing a black outfit and a cape with a bat across it. "Our vengeance is complete! Muwhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!" Scott cackled running around in circles. "Now that was scary." Said the others in unison. (AN/ sorry I know it was a sucky ending but I couldn't think of anything and I'm kinda getting tired of writing X-Men fics and I'm writing a big harry potter one about the marauders and it's taking up a lot of time. Oh and sorry but I might not finish my other fic Seen Only as a Friend. Hope y'all aren't to mad. Bye, Nox.) 


End file.
